Megamod Guide
There is also a Czech version. Temple of Trials *'Pass the temple of trials.' 300xp ::Male: If you go back and talk to Klint when your hit points have dropped to 10, and tell him you're hurt or that the trial is too much for you, you can ask for a spear and healing powder, and if you say "sorry Klint" you get to skip the whole temple of trials. ::Female: If you play a female character you have the option to go alone (you can ask for either a spear or healing powder), or you can have Klint come with you. If you go alone and find it too hard, Klint will offer to come with you again, once your hit points drop down to 10. ::The second door requires that you find the metal pole laying on the ground. Use the pole on the door, or use lock picking if you have the pole in your inventory to open the door. ::If you're having trouble with the locked door that used to be opened with explosives, find the 'stone block' and drop it while standing on the raised plate to make it stay open. ::Cameron will ask you several questions before allowing you to exit the Temple. (1, 2, 6, 6, 5, 3, 4, and any answer is correct for the last question.) 600xp. ::If you fail Cameron's riddles, you can go back to Klint and he'll sort it out for you, also you can still steal Cameron's key. Arroyo *'Sharpen your spear.' ::You can get the flint you need from Aunt Morlis, but you'll have to trade a cooking pot for it. Search the hut near Slik to find the new pot she wants. 50xp *'Become a shaman.' ::Hakunin will start you on this path if you have avoided actions of a warrior. Use the powder he gives you on the Spore Plants in his garden to kill them. Tell him you want to learn his ways, then listen to him talk. This much will increase Doctor and Science skills by 4% each, +100xp. When he has no more to say, go talk to Slik. ::Listen to the stories Slik will tell you about a sorcerer and a shack will appear on the world map near Klamath. Speak to the man locked in the back of the shack to get the door key, then go save him from his mean dog. This good deed will earn you 200xp. ::You have to be back in Arroyo by the day of Initiation (about 10 days?) having accomplished some good deeds (karma no less than 30). 300xp, shaman perk, mortar, smoking pipe, and can make some items. *'Become a hunter.' ::Lucas allows you 12 days to bring him 3 Golden Gecko pelts. 400xp ::I don't think female characters can become hunters. ::Lucas can also raise your unarmed and/or melee skills 4% if below a certain level. ::Watch when Jordan skins a gecko, ask if he can teach you to trap geckos and tell you about the wastes. Come back when you've got a sharpened spear to trade for it. He'll teach you either 4% traps or 4% outdoorsman, but not both. You have to talk to Jordan the first time you are in Arroyo (village square), once you leave the map, you lose the ability to watch him skin the gecko. ::Lucas can train you either 4% unarmed if you have 61-90%, or 4% melee if you have 51-90%, not both. For melee you have to equip the sharpened pole he gives you (if you already have one, use that because he won't give you any other), before he'll start. You can ask him right after you accept the shaman or the hunter quest. ::Slik can raise your bartering skill (random, probably 10 - 20) if you ask him all the questions you can about trading. He will eventually teach you how to tell fake coins from real ones, then give you a test. ::Slik's test: ::Real coin = 3g. Fake coin = 2g. ::1st bag put one coin. ::2nd bag put two coins. ::3rd bag put three coins. ::Weigh. ::Subtract the weight you get from 18 and you have the answer, ie 1 = 1st bag, 2 = 2nd bag... *'Find a way to save the harvest in Arroyo.' ::Bring the AFR poison from Klamath (in the Rat Tunnels) and give it to the Elder. 600xp if you have also collected useful info about the wasteland (outdoorsman 60+) 550xp if you have no useful info. There is a time limit to do this quest. If you don't complete it in time, the game will end! *'Prove that the Trial in the Temple had been passed legitimately.' ::When you leave and return to Arroyo, there will be a nasty rumor going around the village that you cheated the Temple of Trials. Speak to everyone to determine who started the rumor. You'll need to confront Aunt Morlis and tell her you know who it is, then you probably have to fight Jordan (Sly Fox). ::::*Kill Sly Fox, +80xp ::::*Kill him in fair combat, (alone; dance with knife) +150xp ::::*Clear your name, +150xp Klamath ::The original Fallout2 quests, Guard the Brahmin and Rescue Torr, do not exist in the Megamod. There is no longer the quest to Refuel the still either. ::Whiskey-Bob gives you a few bucks for finding him empty bottles. ::Get Torr a job collecting bottles for Bob (50xp). Sulik can translate for Torr, but not when you talk about the job. ::Distiller parts (snake-pipe and valves), are found in the small basement in Trapper Town, rope is needed to get down there. You can sell the parts to Bob for a $100, or if your repair skill is 30% you can offer to install them. Note that you need a repair of 35% to do it successfully, for a $100 and a +2% to your repair skill. He has a Dean's Electronics for sale, which might be of use here, and there is one under the stairs in the Rat Tunnels. ::Important: Valves are in the old destiler. You need to look at them (bioniculars) to find them. ::If you take a closer look at the bathhouse ad on the Klamath bulletin board, you'll see that Sally is looking for a replacement bath attendant. Talk to her to find out more and then look for a suitable girl. (Emily in Trapper Town) Female characters with CH 8 and the Sex Appeal trait can opt to do it themselves, for 100xp and $50. Get Emily to take the job and then talk to Sally for $100, 100xp and -5 karma. Females need to convince her (speech 70%) and males have to seduce her first. To seduce her you need to bring Emily sweets (a cookie, one of the kids running around outside have one) or a trinket (makeup kit, Jenny has one). After that you need to ask her what she wants and then give her a leather jacket. If you don't get her to the bathhouse you can keep her as your lover instead. ::If you have nuka-cola or beer in your inventory you (male only) can offer one to Big Nose Sally, after that she will agree to give you a discount on the baths, otherwise you get the discount after doing some of the jobs for her. Women can work at the bathhouse for $35 a day, for a total of 6 days. Note that you need to do this before filling in for Jenny, it will not be available later. Male characters with strength 8 you can get work guarding the bathhouse for $70 a day, 6 days in total. Note that after the 6th time you will suffer from a broken arm. ::If you talk to Sally before doing the Smiley quest, you can ask her why she hates the Buckner's. After that you can write a bad rumor about Ardin on the town bulletin board, for 100xp, -2 karma and 3 packs of cigarettes from Sally. *'Get the Enclave black box from the crashed Vertibird.' ::(See Navarro section for details) *'Deal with the thievery in Sam's garden.' 300xp ::Sam is the farmer near the entrance to Trapper Town. If you ask him about the crop problem in Arroyo, he will offer to help you solve it. First, you will need to help him stop a thief. Wait around until midnight and you'll spot a kid in the garden. He will quickly run away before you can talk to him, but you will recognise him if you saw him again. This kid is named Robin, and is living in a room at the Golden Gecko. To get in, you'll need to get through the locked door in the back. Robin will not talk, so talk to the man there, Ned. Ask him questions about the kid and follow the dialogue. He will get angry and you'll have to kill him. Search his corpse to find the 'Thieve's Stone'. Take it back and tell Sam the problem is solved. Show him the stone for proof and he'll tell you about the AFR poison that will help the crops in Arroyo. You can find two bags of AFR in a locker of the underground Rat Tunnels area. If you can't or don't want to finish his quest, you can pay him $200 for the information instead. ::The Rat Tunnels: ::The entrance to the Rat Tunnels has changed. You will still need the key from Slim to open the door to the blocked off area, but the old entrance is covered by a big pile of rocks. The new entrance is in a garage to the far West of Trapper Town. There you will find another big pile of rocks, but this one can be blown up with an explosive to reveal a passage to the lower levels. The only explosives around are on the floor in Vic's shack. ::To open the locked door to where the dead trapper lies, put a wrench and a SledgeHammer in your item slots, then use repair on the door. Both the SledgeHammer and wrench can be found in the tunnels. (it may be possible to open with high strength only). A new one bullet pistol can be found among some bones on the Eastern most map of the tunnels. There are three small lockers that are easy to miss with med stuff *'Take part in Sajag's "hunting expedition".' ::If you decide to reveal the location of Toxic Caves to Sajag in exchange for the key to the caves, he will send you to the trapper in leather armor standing near the burning barrel. This trapper will teach you how to skin geckos and invite you to attend the hunting party in Toxic Caves. Go there and join their party, though there will be fewer geckos than usual. Give the pelts to the bad hunters who have killed Smiley for 250xp. ::After you've done the hunting expedition quest for Sajag, you can ask him for work. He'll send you to the Dunton brothers to rustle Brahmin. This quest is a bit different now, you need to get the parts for a bugman costume (pincers and tail), and then scare Torr with that. Or you can just hit him over the head with a blunt object, either way -5 karma. Report back to Sajag for $100 and 250xp (unfortunately I could never find a way to report back to Sajag, so it may be broken). After the "hunting expedition" quest you can get a discount from Sajag. Den ::Quests from Restoration Project. ::Most important change in this place is the new location (Den Residental Area) behind the Smittys car for sale.' ::When doing the ghost quest, you'll find Anna`s Diary near the bookshelf in the hounted house. If you "Use" the diary, you recieve 100xp. *'Find a way to get the orphans off the street'. ::This quest begins by talking to the poor kid, Johnny, who lives with his abusive father. If you listen to his story and feel sorry for him, you'll find out that Mom is the one who could help. Go talk to Mom. She'll tell you there is a big building in the residential area that would make a good orphanage. But it's full of squatters that need to be taken care of. You can kill the squatters (500xp), get them to leave peacefully (750xp), or, make a deal with them to help out at the orphanage in return for room and board (1000xp). The latter 2 options seem to take Speech skill higher than 80%. Tell Mom the squatters are out. She'll say to return in a few days and the orphanage will be set up - meaning no more thieving little beggars in front of every door. (You must actually visit the orphanage for the thieving children to stop appearing.)Also, stop by and see how little Johnny is doing. You'll receive an extra 500xp for helping him find a better life. *'Help Lara attack Tyler's gang.' ::This is another original quest that has changed. Instead of having to fight all of the gang at once, you only have to fight some of them at the church. After that battle is over, Lara will ask you to go with her to the party in Den Residential and fight the rest of the gang. You can take time to rest and heal first, but you cannot get out of finishing the job. You will then need to go back to the church to talk to Lara and receive payment. Modoc This little town now has several areas and quests that are new. :::Modoc Main Street ::: The 'shack' and 'junk' areas are part of the Cold Hearts Farm. In the mine area, you can dig for some ore. You'll need the tool from the shack nearby, or the pick-axe the blacksmith gives you, to use on the yellow colored ore veins. When you have some ore, take it back to the blacksmith in the Bed & Breakfast area and he can make something out of it. (He need 2 days to finish each item) *'Find a way to link Modoc and the Ghost Farm via an underground tunnel.' ::You need to explore the well before this quest will be available. Talk to Jo at the trading post and make the suggestion. He will like the idea and ask you to find someone to do the work. ::A man named Megrew can be found in Redding, in a room of the Malamute Saloon. He will offer his services as an experienced miner to dig the tunnel. This will cost $2000 or $1500 if you convince him to lower the price. You will find him down the well in Modoc some time later. He will tell you he needs 4 bundles of dynamite to finish the job. Once it's done, talk to Jo and collect your reward, 500xp, a double-barrel shot gun +20 shells. *'Learn how to make leather armor from Balthas.' ::If you save Jonny and express interest in his trade, then Balthus will give you the sewing kit. At the same time, he teaches you how to make a leather jacket and/or leather armor from gecko hides. Cold Hearts Farm The entrance to the Cold Hearts base is in the back of the shack where you meet the boy, Gareth, and his dog. He will tell you his father is missing. Use the oilcan found near the well on the hinges, then use repair on them several times to open the trap door. The cavern area below is full of traps and a few enemies. Make your way through until you find another underground room that seems like a dead end. Nearby you can find a large round stone. Use it to open a passage down to an even lower level with more traps and enemies. *'Plant the laughing gas on Salvatore.' 100xp ::Just as simple as it sounds. Find a way into see Boss Salvatore, then use steal to plant the laughing gas. If you take his oxygen tank at the same time, then old man Salvatore will soon die laughing. *'Free Jimmy the Screw from Redding.' 200xp ::Jimmy is being held in the jail, of course. Talk to him through the door and tell him you are going to blow up the wall. Outside, drop an explosive between the two piles of rocks against the back wall, to make an exit for him. *'Liberate some of Salvatore's guns.' 400xp + 2 Laser pistol, a Combat shot gun, 2 Hunting rifle, an SMG and some stimpacks ::Head South from Modoc towards New Reno and you'll see the area marked on your world map as you near the city. Meet up with Jimmy and a couple of his boys, then head up to confront the Salvatore mob inside the building. One of the crates in the building can be picked up. Be sure to grab it and take it back to Modoc. *'Escort Jimmy to New Reno.' No xp(!) ::You'll be told to meet Jimmy somewhere along the way between Modoc and New Reno, so just drive that direction and wait for a random encounter with him. He will be hiding from some Salvatore guards, and tell you to report the situation back to base. ::After reporting back to Fence, he will get souspicious about someone and direct you to Jack or English Bob for more work. ::* Note: If you were in the car when this encounter happened, it will seem to be lost. Don't panic! Once you step onto the exit grid you will be reunited with your car again. *'Collect tribute money from Tubby in the Den.' ::A fairly straight-forward assignment again. Confront Tubby and get the money from him. Telling him that he wouldn't want anything to happen to the children is a good way to encourage his cooperation. ::- 150xp if you kill the child. ::- 200xp if you convince Tubby without killing the child. *'Scout out the basement in Broken Hills.' 100xp ::All you need to do is enter the basement of Lydia's shop. If you aren't on the side of Jacob and Eileen, check out Per's walkthrough for a way to gain access by talking to Phil, the Ghoul bartender. *'Scout out the basement in New Reno.' 100xp ::Enter Eldridge's place by the back door. Past the barking dog and behind the shelf is the entrance to the basement. As Per's guide says, only attempt this during the day. The dog will bark but not attack, and you'll have plenty of time to get in and out before Eldridge comes to see why the dog is barking. Just entering the basement is enough. No need to talk to Algernon. *'Poison one of Tubby's kids.' 100xp ::English Bob will give you this task, along with a skullcard and poison candy. Empty all your inventory except the candy, then walk past the little brats in front of Tubby's place. If one of them doesn't steal it from you, you can also give it to him in conversation. After a most gratifying death seconds later, plant the skullcard on what's left of the kid. If you tell English Bob you don't want to kill children, (or if you decide not to do any other job he gives,) he will kill you by poisoning. *'Kill the New Reno junkie.' 100xp ::The junkie that English Bob wants revenge on is standing at the end of the alley East of the Desperado. Agree to go with him to a safe place and give him the poison dope. *'Dispose quietly of Mickey in Broken Hills.' 200xp ::Get grenade, spear, and dynamite when assigned. Talk to Typhon in the Old Ghoul's Home on the East side of town. Bring him all the things he asks for to learn about his treasure, then send Mickey down into the well after it. After you collect the worthless bottlecaps and Mickey gets trapped in the well, check the well again with dynamite or a grenade in your inventory. You can then drop it down to kill Mickey. *'Steal from the safe in Redding.' ::The safe is in Ascorti's Ace, behind the door with two guards in front of it. To get in, go through the caves, North from the well behind the jail, and up the ladder to the room next door; the safe is in front of the bed. You will need to use an explosive to crack it. 300xp and $1800 after Cold Hearts take their cut; 10%. (I actualy cracked the safe with a set of expanded lockpicks and a lockpick skill of 100% but I got no exp even from use of my lockpick skill and the safe only had $1000 in it. the Cold Herts did give me 300xp after telling them I finished the task. and he did say he would take 10% for thier cut but I didn't cheack if he took $180 or $100 because I have plenty of money anyways and even if I didn't it would just be $80 difrence.) *'Gain the allegiance of Metzger.' 200xp ::Should have some relation with Metzger's mom in Modoc. Go to the Westin Ranch in NCR. There talk with Robed Person - you will find that it is Metzger's Mom. You will stun her, then pick her body and go to Den. Be sure you have some dynamite. Talk with Metzger, show him his Mom and negotiate with him. Report your success to English Bob. ::- Metzger must not have been killed when you free Vic. *'Defend the Cold Hearts against English Bob.' 2000xp :: Fence will ask you to watch English Bob. Bob will start leaving, so you will have to talk with him. He will ask for your cooperation against Fence. If you accept you will have a meeting with Salvatore's men. With them you will attack Fence and bury him alive. If you refuse Bob's offer, leave Cold Hearts farm and you will see a similiar meeting with Salvatore's men. Go and kill Bob. Return back to Fence and you will gain 2000xp + full access to storage. Vault City Talk to Old Joe at Cassidy's bar. He'll give you a leather armor if you figure out he is in fact Ian. If you healed Bess in Modoc, you can sell her to Ed for $300. *'Free the slave, Charlie's brother.' 500xp - 100$ ::Charlie's brother is in the slave pen near the entrance to Vault City. To get him out, you need to bribe Steve in the first building. Give him 200$ and he will detract guards. Open the door and speak with Charlie's Brother. Gecko *'Initiate Enclave vertibird assault.' ::You can provoke an Enclave vertibird assault by using the computer in the reactor. The commands to enter are: ::::- - Action: ::::- - Some kind of network . . . ::::- - Access Codes, X, Y, Z ::::- - List other stations ::::- - more ::::- - Everything is shut down except for the ENCLAVE . . . ::He can't see you, so have as much fun with the talking head as you please. He will send a team to find you anyway. The encounter should happen shortly after you leave Gecko, but might be random (happens when going back to Gecko). You can try to talk your way out, or fight them. Raiders Broken Hills Redding *'Find Horton's son, Micheal.' ::Horton Senior is usually in front of Ascorti's in a red shirt. His lost son is dead in the "Ruined City" area to the Northeast of Redding. Examine the bodies and you will be able to identify him. New Reno *'Deliver a gauss weapon to Eldridge.' ::He will show you the location of Bunker 21 in exchange. *'Learn the location of the Abbey from Father Tully.' ::If you ask him about his past and why he is there in New Reno, he'll tell you the location of the Abbey. It will cost you some booze, just like the other questions about New Reno that you can ask about. Sierra Army Depot ::Skynet: ' ::There are now two bodies to choose from, the normal Robobrain and a Sentry bot. The sentry bot needs to be repaired the same way as the normal bot, but instead of the motivator part it needs a Power Regulator chip, which you can find in a box on level 2 (Northern storage area). The Sentry bot has a Robo Rocket Launcher! Military Base *'Find the location of Vault 14. 500xp ::Marcus can get you on the path if you ask him why he doesn't wear armor. Access a particular computer in the Military Base, where you will learn the location of Vault 14. After talking to Marcus, you will have a random special encounter, two dead super mutants near a rail road with the Master key for Vault 14 San Francisco *'Find the missing biology corpse.' ::When looking through one of the Shi Biology workstations, read about the Xeno program. You'll find out about a missing body, and that the Hubologists are suspected to have stolen it. The corpse can be found in an icebox in the far SE of the Hubologist map. Return it to Dr.Wong for 800xp or 500 in cash. There is a problem in that Dr.Wong only says "error" about it. You can get the rewards, but you have to guess which "error" means what. Navarro Important notes: If you infiltrate the base peacefully, there are four new quests here. The first two listed are related, and concern obtaining your own vertibird to use. It is quite confusing, and there are currently several possibilities for doing this. ::First of all, talk to the verti guard standing in front of the hanger. This is the first step, no matter what further path you choose to take. This is most important! Do not kill him before you've talked to him and get the vertibird to land! He will not turn hostile with the rest of the base. If you kill him before the vertibird arrives, there is no way to obtain the vertibird or the training. ::Once the vertibird has landed, you have a few options. The one which is most peaceful and interesting is this: :::A: :::1. Talk to the verti guard and the verti will land. :::2. Talk to Maria about vertibirds, then she will mention Fassard. :::3. Go to Broken Hills and talk to Fassard for training. He will train you if you mention Maria. :::4. Go back to Navarro and get the order form from Dr. Schreber's desk, (if you didn't already,) then talk to Maria and show her the form. She asks where you got it from and turns hostile if you give the wrong answer. She then tells you to show them to the verti guard. :::5. Do as Maria tells you and you can take the verti whenever you feel like it. ::Talk to Maria. She will be standing in the room to the far left, in the building where the kitchen is. You will need to wear a power armor to talk with her. If you are having trouble talking to her while she's working, just wait for her to stop for a while. Maria will tell you about vertibirds and Anthony Fassard. Do this before you show the order form to her because the dialog option to ask about the vertibirds will disappear after that. ::You can piss her off by asking her if she's related to the Sergeant and she'll make you clean the latrines. You get a pair of rubber boots, rubber gloves and a box of Cheezy Poofs for your trouble. Don't threaten her because it will turn the base hostile but not her, so you may not notice it right away. ::If you go in with all guns blazing, or if you piss off the wrong person, or if you can't get Maria to talk about the vertibirds, there are two other ways of obtaining the vertibird info. :::B: :::1. Talk to the verti guard and the verti will land. :::2. Get the order form and show it to Maria. :::3. Give the order form to the verti guard. :::4. Go to Broken Hills and talk to Fassard for training. :::5. Go back and take the verti. :::C: :::1. Talk to the verti guard and the verti will land. :::2. Kill Maria, or the verti guard, or both if you like. :::3. Go to Broken Hills and talk to Fassard for training. Tell him you took out Navarro. :::4. Go back and take the verti. ::If you heal Cookie the cook's eyes (by using a Doctor's bag on him), he'll give you info on the Enclave, Vertibirds and Anthony Fassard, but not until you get rid of all the people on the base. You can obviously kill everyone else first, if you want to do it that way, but don't kill Cookie! He can also give you fuel (Flamethrower fuel or advanced flamethrower fuel) every once in a while, even if you don't have the vertibird with you at the time. You can heal his eyes even if you go in peacefully, but he won't say much unless you also take out the base as well. Cookie can't give you the Fassard quest and has nothing to do with making him train you, but he is important for the story and will at least tell you that you need a pilot and about Fassard. *'Find EUSAF pilot Anthony Fassard.' 5000xp + Vertibird flight training. ::He can be found in the Broken Hills bar, the guy in the tribal outfit. Before he will help you, you have to figure out who he is. The dialog is a bit tricky: ::2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1 (buy him drinks) ::then 2,1,2,3,1, either of 1 or 2 or 5, then 3, that gets you through the first part and you don't have to start over if you fail. ::Next go with 4,4,5,3..... then 1,3, then any of the three to exit dialog. Then talk to him a final time and choose the 4th option. You can't talk to him the last time unless you either have the "find Fassard" quest from Maria or you have killed the vertibird Guard. ::This quest only appears in the quest list if you talk to Maria, but you still get the 5000xp if you do this in one of the other two ways. *'Gain access to the Vertibird.' 1000xp ::Get the chemical order form from Dr. Schreber's desk so you can tell Maria about it. (The Doctor is in a sound- proof room, so just kill him if he complains about you getting into his desk.) Give the form to the vertibird guard and convince him it is in order. The vertibird has to be there before you ask Maria, or you will have to go and ask her again (the dialog option for the guard won't come up otherwise). Doing this quest makes the vertibird accessible without turning the guards hostile, so once you've gotten the flight training from Fassard, you can leave with the vertibird. Be aware that the base will turn hostile if you return. *'Locate the crashed Vertibird near Klamath.' 300xp (Not sure how or if this works yet) ::Talk to Drill Sergeant Dornan when he's walking his rounds and he will tell you to locate the crashed vertibird. Go to Klamath Canyon and get the black box and the Toxic Cave map (by looking at the crashed vertibird), then return and give them to Maria. To upload the data to the your Pip-Boy you must have repair skill of 21% or more. (40% will give you about a 1 in 5 chance, so just keep trying as many times as it takes.) *'Enter the Toxic Caves warehouse.' 1500xp + Advanced Power Armor ::Maria wants you to check out the Toxic caves, (hopefully, you didn't go down the elevator there yet,) and sends three Enclave soldiers with you. They will be waiting at the gas station. She will give you a yellow pass key for the elevator door. Kill the six Sentry Bots and return to Maria for your reward. EPA You can find the location of EPA by having Myron join your party, then leaving him behind. First he will tell you the location of the Mordino's stash in Golgotha, then he will tell you about a research facility. Here you can look forward to alot of running back and forth, fetching pointless items, discovering that lock picking no longer has a use and that you have to do things in an order that the designer wants you to do and generally alot of wasting of your time. There are two entrances to the EPA. One is through a dome-shaped vent outside the South wall of the area you arrived at. The other way is East to the green exit grid. This is the warehouse area where you will find the Doctor. In the Southwest corner of the map is a manhole, which is an alternate route into the underground facility. :::Some of the better items you can find here include: :::* 2 YK32 Pulse Pistols :::* 1 YK42B Pulse Rifle :::* 1 Plasma Pistol :::* 1 Plasma Rifle :::* 1 Gatling Laser :::* 1 PPK12 Gauss Pistol :::* 1 Solar Scorcher :::* Electronic Lockpick Mk.II ::Arrangement of EPA levels: :::E1 - Red Level, East Sub-level 1 :::E2 - Violet Level, East Sub-level 2 :::E3 - Green Level, East Sub-level 3 :::W1 - Orange level, West Sub-level 1 :::W2 - Yellow level, West Sub-level 2 :::W3 - Indigo level, West Sub-level 3 ::: *'Collect gecko pelts for the Doctor.' ::The Doctor wants 10 Golden Gecko pelts for his research. *'Fix the EPA lighting problem.' 500xp ::The Doctor will give you this quest when you finish the previous one. Minimum science skill to get this quest = ? On level W2, to the right of the elevator, there are 4 generators. Go to the one in the upper right corner and examine to find it is the one responsible for the lights. Use science skill to determine it needs to be repaired. Use repair to determine you need some junk. There are several piles of junk around the warehouse area where the Doctor is. Use the junk from your inventory to get the lights turned on. In addition to experience points, the doctor will give you a serum treatment when you return, adding a permanent +1 to Agility. *Unconfirmed: Find the tool the Doctor left behind. 750xp *'Fix Hologram 00000.' 500xp ::In the same room as the power generator (from the above quest) is a malfunctioning hologram. Try talking to him to find out he's broken. A machine against the wall will show "A machine for projecting the hologram of science" when examine it. The hologram projector is one of those tape drive computers that normally do nothing in Fallout 2 and have no lights flashing or a sign that they do something. Use repair skill to fix the problem. Talk to the hologram again to make him reboot. *'Repair the terminal to talk to the 4 holograms.' 100xp ::The 4 holograms are on level W1. In a room to the left of the elevator are a couple of computer terminals. One of them will give you the option of running a diagnostic program. Do this to find out that a magnetic coil is bad. Use science skill on the terminal to repair it. *'Fix the Voice Computer.' 500xp + security access key. ::You get this quest from the hologram nearest to the door, the one responsible for Security. He will ask you to fix a computer so he can control the robots. This computer is on W2, in the same room as the lighting generator and Hologram 00000. Use the terminal to run a diagnostic check, then use science to repair it. *'Clear out the plant problem.' 300xp + key to a storage shed + 1200xp for combat. ::If you killed all the Spore Plants in the area where you first arrived at EPA, then this quest is already completed. Talk to the Director of Grounds Maintenance hologram and tell him the plants are dead to collect your reward. *'Release one of the three hibernating humans.' ::In the Northwest area of level W3 is a strange looking computer outside a room with large tanks in it. Use the terminal to release one of the hibernating humans. *'Let the Doctor speak with Myron.' ::If Myron is in your party when speaking to the Doctor about the drugs he made, you will get the option to ask him about Jet. If you let him speak to Myron after that, he will reward you with a certain weapon (GGG). Note: It's not a trade - Myron will stay in your part and you only have one shot at this, the very first time you talk to the doctor. Primitive Tribe *'Collect some weapons for the tribe's warriors.' 300xp ::Bring the head warrior 10 normal knives and 5 normal spears to make him happy, and to open up all the other Primitive Tribe quests. *'Fix the well for Marli and the tribe.' 400xp ::Use a rope from your inventory on the well. Talk to the tribal guy standing nearby again so he will tell you the job is not finished. (Duh!) Then you can pick up the bucket in front of the well and use it the same way to complete the task. *'Find out what's haunting the tribe's shaman.' 500xp ::Talk to the shaman to find out he is being haunted. At around midnight, a ghost will appear next to his tent. Talk to her and agree to help. Talk to the shaman again and he will perform a ceremony to set her spirit free. *'Reunite Sulik and his sister, Andrita.' 300xp ::Once you have done a good deed or two for the tribe, talk to the guy guarding the tent. Inside is Sulik's sister. Abbey ::Convince Brother William to take care of his brother, Bart. Find the secret room in the NE of the basement and talk to William for 500xp. If you talk to Bart afterwards he will give you a StealthBoy. ::Talk to the monk outside and convince him to raise outdoorsman 15 points. ::Offer to become a member of the Abbey. *'Bring the data from the Vault City computer.' ::You will need science skill of 120 to retrieve the data from the Vault City computer. Once you do, you will have access to the Abbey computers and more quests. There are 4 computer terminals in the Abbey basement. The one furthest South will give you the locations of Carson and the Brotherhood of Steel Facility. ::*If you choose to take their implant: ::*Gain a new karmic title ::*+15 science ::*-1 perception ::*+2 intelligence ::If you choose the disk: ::*Gain a new karmic title ::*+15 science *'Get the information from the Hubologist's computer.' 1500xp ::Very easy. You just need to use Abbey holodisk on the computer near Crocket in Hubologist base, San Francisco. *'Get the information from the Shi computer.' 2500xp ::Use Abbey holodisk on Emperor (computer). You must have very high Science skill in order to succeed. *'Get the information from the NCR computer.' ::The NCR computer is at the Carlson residence. ::500xp if you get the data using the implant ::1500xp if you hack the computer *'Get the information from the EPA computer.' 3500xp *'Get the information from the Carson City computer.' 3500xp ::This computer is not exactly in Carson City, but in Reactor 7. You will have to find and kill Kruger fist to gain access to the computer room. Computer is broken, so use Repair on computer to find that some part is missing. You will need some junk to repair that. Get some and use it on computer. Then it is easy to copy files to Abbey holodisk. *'Retrieve the Vertibird plans.' 25000xp *'Retrive the FOB.' 5000xp Scraptown *'Resolve the conflict between the gangs.' ::The Blades and Fools gangs are struggling over control of the power generator. Kill them both for the good of the town. (There is a better way to solve this problem, but it has some bugs.) :*It seems worth noting, considering how early people are likely to visit Scraptown, that there is a mini-gun floating around in the invetory of the Blades and Fools. Who has it exactly seems to be random, and it can be quite a suprise if you havn't encountered such a powerful weapon yet. Since you're likely to be killing everyone here anyway, it's useful to just skip pleasantries with the gangs, figure out who has the gun, and initiate combat with aimed shots to this person in order to take him out of the fight before he has a chance to use the weapon. Make sure to pick up the weapon after he goes down or else any nearby allies of his might pick it up for themselves and continue to use it against you. *'Help a man with a dog problem.' ::Deal with the dog so Phil can enter his house. Use Iguana-on-stick. Colly *(?) In order to join the Lumpen gang, you should kill someone. Tony Exacto will be a suitable candidate. Generally, you must first give Humphrey a bottle of beer before you can talk to him. asking him if you can join the gang leads on to this quest. Tony lives in the most north-western house (you can see him through a hole in the roof), and you can tell him that you have been ordered to kill him. You can start combat outright, but if you question how he stays fat (and healthy) you can threaten him for his secret. He will tell you about an old warehouse of tinned food. You can have him lead you there, to find that it is inhabited by a pack of 5 or so dogs. Kill the dogs, and collect exactly 200 cans of food, and take them to humphrey. You can then trade 100 cans of food to join the gang without killing anyone. If you mention the dogs to Tony, you can lead an interesting conversation about a secret town of talking dogs. If you question him further, he will reveal why he can not tell you where this fabled city is: It doesn't exist in this mod. *(?) Humphry asked you to kill Berk. His ass could be found at Grizzly John's bar. *(?) Humphry wants John Grizzly dead. *(?) You have agreed to help Rusty join the Lumpen Gang. *(?) Raphael is down with dysentery. You probably could heal him. *(?) Berk wants you to return Josie's book. *(?) Grizzly John wants you to kill Humphry Snag, the Lumpen Gang leader.v ''' Carson Mary in the Motel will ask you to place an advertisement on the bulletin board if you ask her for work. No xp, but you get $10. *(?) '''Find the city's killer. xp ::Check the basement of the shack next to the bar for intel. Ruined Reactor "7" *'Look after Leon's girlfriend, Lydia, in Carson City' 500xp *'Find the outlaw, Kruger.' xp ::Kruger is known to hide at tribal villages. Go to the Primitive Tribe and talk to one of locals. He will tell you a story about Kruger. I think that you were supposed to find him in some random location, but I found him in Broken Hills, Residential area - he has about 350hp and XM70. Kill him (not so hard fight) and take his gold tooth as proof. Return back to Reactor 7 and report to the head of bounty hunters. *(?) Finalize an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel. xp The Brotherhood of Steel *'Discover the reconnaissance troop's fate.' 5000xp (?) *'Bring the holodisk to Professor Steel.' 3000xp + a Gauss Rifle :: Deliver some artifact to the General at BOS bunker. Hard fight against many critters!! :: Note: Don't bring your car here right before the big fight against the mutants. Doing so can cause a memory access error. (Presumably when it tries to place a critter on the square(s) the car reside in.) *'Find out where the Enclave troops disappeared to.' xp ::Look at the old Military Base, need all 5 holodisks. *(?) Bring the data from Den. xp *'Fix the computer network.' 1000xp ::What you have to do is to turn on the eight computers. Once this is done, go to the control room which is situated in the upper room. There, you click on the right computer and you choose the password "jkh4vsf7s5" and it should be OK. The BOS Research Facility *'Bring a volunteer ghoul to Professor Daniel.' no xp but can try to cure Lenny. :: Go to Gecko and talk to Lenny. Make him join your party and then ask him if he wants to be Human again. Tell him about the Professor Daniel experiment and he will be agree to "take a chance" if your speech is 110%. *'Cure Lenny.' 9000xp :: After you get Lenny to the Professor Daniel you will have to help him with the good operation sequence for the experiment. ::(Beware: if your input entries are made in the wrong order...) :: 1) A'dvance Autodoc :: 2) '''B'uild DNA :: 3) 'C'orrecting meta data :: 4) 'D'isable life functions :: 5) 'E'dit organic image :: 6) 'F'orce new life :: " It's alive!! Alive!!! Well done, student! " *'''Bring Biomed-Gel. 1000xp ::You can find one in SAD. *'Bring Skynet for AI Baby.' 5000xp *(?) Bring gecko skins. 1000xp ::One of each gecko type (?) Vault 14 *'Find the pass key to enter.' xp ::You need Marcus in your party. See Military Base section for more info. *'Free the slaves.' ::Free Syrian on level 1. 500xp ::Free Mardok on level 2. 500xp ::Free Slave Chris(?) on level 2. 500xp *'Kill Ardenius.' 900xp *'Ask Doctor Dawson to create the special SM armor.' ::Requires 3 Sets of metal armor and one super tool kit to make special armor for Marcus. ::While talking to Dr. Dawson, you can ask him about the Wannamigo and have it as a pet in your party. Vault 23 DO NOT TAKE YOUR CAR HERE *'Find the entrance of the Vault.' ::Get the access key from the robed man in the shack. *'Turn on the elevator power supply.' *'Turn on the illumination generator.' *'Kill all the mutated rats and the rat boss.' 10000xp :: - Hunter rat 120 hp, 200xp Other Places *'Farm', A Farm outside the Den :: Help the Jennings' defend themselves against Metzger's thugs. Receive some money and a pistol. *'Truck', Scene of an Accident *'A Ruined City' *'Bunker 21' ::Eldridge of New Reno Arms will give you this location if you bring him a Gauss weapon. 500xp for deceiving the Base Commander. Random Encounters *Deliver the letter for the Postman. 500xp and location of Vault 13 if unknown. Miscellaneous Worldmap Labels ::If you don't want the Russian world map labels for the Abbey and Primitive Tribe, remove the files, 'WM_ABBEY.frm' and 'WM_TRIBE.frm' from the folder: 'data\art\intrface'. (this will probably be fixed in the next release.) Weapon Upgrades ::Unlike the original game, the people that can upgrade weapons for you in the Megamod will require that you have the parts necessary to perform the upgrade first. These parts can be purchased in many of the shops. If you learn to do the upgrades yourself (using Mr. Fixit) you will still need to find the proper parts. :::*Desert Eagle (Exp. Mag.) = Desert Eagle + Extended Magazine :::*Assault Rifle (Exp. Mag.) = Assault Rifle + Extended Magazine :::*.44 Magnum (Speed Load) = .44 Magnum + Speed Loader :::*Scoped Hunting Rifle = Hunting Rifle + Scope :::*AK-198 (Night Sight) = AK-198 + Laser Pointer :::*Super Cattle Prod = Cattle Prod + Improved Capacitor Battery :::*Mega Power Fist = Power Fist + Upgraded Power Servos :::*Laser Rifle (Ext. Cap.) = Laser Rifle + Extended Capacitor Battery :::*Plasma Pistol (Ext. Cap.) = Plasma Pistol + Extended Capacitor Battery :::*Magneto-Laser Pistol = Laser Pistol + Magnetic Field Targeting System :::*Turbo Plasma Rifle = Plasma Rifle + Hotwired Plasma Bolt Chamber :::*Improved Flamer = Flamer + Improved Heater :::*Flamethrower Fuel MKII = Chemistry Journals + Flamethrower Fuel + Advanced Super-Burn Mix Mr. Fixit ::The ability to make items can be learned from several NPCs sources in the game, but you will need to meet minimum skill requirements for them to teach you. ::Weapons: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::Armor - from Balthus: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::Items: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::Shaman Items - from Hakunin: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::Special things you need: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::Smitty`s (Modoc) orecraft: ::::::::::::::::::::: Lootable Armor ::Though armor can be looted from many corpses, there are minimum requirements to do this: (some are not implemented yet) :::*Robe - 30 repair :::*Leather jacket - 50 repair :::*Combat Leather jacket - 55 repair :::*Leather armor - 60 repair :::*Leather armor Mk II - 70 repair :::*Metal armor - 80 repair :::*Metal armor Mk II - 90 repair :::*Combat armor - 110 repair :::*Combat armor Mk II - 115 repair, 75 science :::*Brotherhood armor - 120 repair, 85 science :::*Tesla armor - 120 repair, 100 science :::*Power armor/hardened power armor - 130 repair, 110 science :::*Advanced Power Armor - 140 repair, 120 science :::*Advanced Power Armor Mk II - 150 repair, 130 science :::*Horrigan's Power Armor - 160 repair, 145 science